Pups and the Pterodactyl Mystery
This is like a Scooby Doo episode (it was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. All the pups except for Skye were playing soccer) Chase: I got it! Zuma: Pass it to me, dude! Chase: You got it, Zuma! (he passes it to Zuma) Marshall: Pass it to me, Zuma! Zuma: You got it, dude! (he passes it to Marshall, but thanks to his clumsiness, he got it right pass the tree goal) Rubble: Goal! Rocky: Nice shot, Marshall! Marshall: Gee, thanks guys. (all the pups laugh and the Ryder comes in) Ryder: Hey, pups. Can I join in? Pups: Yeah!! Chase: Hey, Ryder. Do you know where Skye is? Ryder: Sure. She's at Jake's Mountains. Rubble: What's she doing there? Ryder: Don't you remember? Ace Sorensen is coming tomorrow, and Skye needs to practice for the big show. Rubble: Oh yeah! I remember now. Zuma: It'll be really exciting! Ryder: I'd better check on her. (he grabs his Pup Pad out and calls Skye) Ryder: Hey, Skye. How's it going? Skye: Great, Ryder. I'm still practicing for the big show tomorrow. Ryder: That's great. Zuma: Hey, Ryder. Can Rubble and I go to Jake's Mountains and watch her practice? Rubble: And is it ok if it's just the two of us? Ryder: Okay, pups. (to Skye) Hey, Skye. Zuma and Rubble want to come see you practice. Is that okay? Skye: Sure, Ryder. I could use some audience. Ryder: Okay. (hangs up) She said yes. Both: Yes!!! Chase: Can I come too? (they both sigh) Zuma: Chase, we know how much you love Skye. Rubble: But can you just give us a chance to hang with her? Ryder: They have a point, Chase. Chase: Well... okay. Both: Yes!! Thanks, Chase. Zuma: Come on, Rubble. Let's go get our gear on. (they both run to the Lookout) Ryder: See you later, pups. (scene changes Skye Badge) (Skye was still practicing for the big show tomorrow with her Pup Pack, when all of a sudden she spots Zuma and Rubble drive in and then she flies down to them) Skye: Ruff! Wings away! Zuma, Rubble! You made it! Zuma: We sure did Skye. Rubble: How you doing on practicing? Skye: So far so good. You've gotta see this. (ruff) Wings! (her wings activate) Skye: Here I go! (she takes off and does a double loop de loop in the sky) Both: Whoa! (creature screetches) Rubble: Uh oh! Look, Zuma! An eagle is flying right towards Skye! (Zuma looks closer) Zuma: Wait a minute. That's no eagle. It's a... (we get up closer, but instead of an eagle it was ...) Both gasp Both: A pterodactyl! Rubble: I thought they were extinct. Zuma: They were, but this one's real! (the pterodactyl was flying towards Skye) Both: (calling) Skye, look out! Skye: Huh, look out for what? Both: Behind you! (she looks behind her and gasps) Skye: Yikes! (she tries to get away from it. The boys watch as the pterodactyl chases her) Zuma: Skye, land right to us! Skye: I'm coming! (then she flies right towards Zuma and Rubble, but unfortunately she was about to crash right into them) Skye: (gasps) (ruff) Wings away! Look out you two! Both: Yikes! (then she crashes into them and they end up in a dog pile under a pine tree) Zuma: You okay, Skye? Skye: Yeah, I'm fine, Zuma. Rubble: Look out! (the pterodactyl was flying right towards them) (they all scream and hide under the tree. Then the pterodactyl flies away. They were finally safe) All: Phew! Skye: That was really close! Rubble: I wonder what a creature from prehistoric time is doing here in Adventure Bay? Skye: I don't know. But we better get to the Lookout and tell Ryder. Zuma: No wait, Skye! It's too dangerous with that pterodactyl flying around here. Rubble: But Ryder needs us, Zuma! Zuma: I know. But we'll have to stay here until he gets here. Rubble and Skye: What?! Skye: But how is Ryder gonna about this? Zuma: With our Pup Tags. Rubble and Skye: Oh. (back at the Lookout Ryder and the other were still playing soccer. Then gets a call) Ryder: Hello? Ryder here. Skye: Ryder! You won't believe it! Zuma: Skye was chased by a... All: Pterodactyl! Ryder: Whoa! Really? Rubble: Yeah. But we're staying under this tree to keep Skye safe. Zuma: Plus, we'll help figure out what's going on here. Ryder: Okay, pups. Stay right where you are, and I'll be right over. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Skye: Over and out, Ryder. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (Marshall accidentally bumps into the ball and rolls on it to the elevator and crashes into Rocky and Chase) Marshall: Oops! I guess I was on a roll. (they all laugh. They go up to the huge badge to get their gear on, and then they goes up to the very top and gets in their positions) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Uh, hey. Where's the other pups? Ryder: Zuma and Rubble are protecting Skye. Chase: What?! What happened?! Ryder: They're fine, Chase. Now listen, They said that they saw a real pterodactyl. (they all gasp) Marshall: A real pterodactyl? Ryder: Yup. Now here's what will happen. Chase and Marshall; I need you to tell Mayor Goodway and everyone else about this pterodactyl. Chase: Chase is one the case! Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Rocky: What about me Ryder? Ryder: I'm not sure, Rocky. But I'll let you know when I need you. Rocky: Okay, Ryder. Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol, is on a roll! (Ryder goes down the poll and Chase and Marshall go down the slide to their vehicles) (meanwhile, Zuma, Skye and Rubble were still hiding under the tree) Zuma: Still no sign of that pterodactyl. (Everest comes in) Everest: Zuma, Skye, Rubble? What are you guys doing under there? All: Everest! Skye: We're hiding from a real pterodactyl. Everest: Pterodactyl? Rubble: Yeah. There's a real pterodactyl flying around here. Everest: Wow! Zuma: We know. That's why we're waiting for Ryder. Everest: Hey, look! Here he comes now! (Ryder pulls his ATV in) All: Ryder! Ryder: There you are, pups! Oh, hey Everest. Everest: Hi. Hey, umm... Have any of you guys seen Jake? Skye: No we haven't, Everest. Ryder: Is he missing? Everest: I don't know. He said he was mountain climbing, but I didn't see him on the mountains. Ryder: That's strange. Hey, pups. Maybe now you can us about this pterodactyl you saw. Everest: Yeah. Like what did it look like? Skye: Uh well, you might say it looked exactly like that! (they all looked up and saw the pterodactyl flying right towards them) (they all scream) Ryder: Look out, pups! (they jump out of the way just in time) Everest: Wow! There really is ''a pterodactyl! Skye: We told ya! Ace Sorensen: Hey, is everybody alright? All: Ace! Skye: What are you doing here? Ace: I was flying in Amelia when I saw a real pterodactyl! Zuma: We saw it first, Ace. And it almost got Skye! Ryder: There must a connection to what's going on here. Ace: I know. Let's go see Prof. Weston. Ryder: Prof. Weston? Adventure Bay's new nature researcher? Ace: Yep. I'm a friend of him. His lab is down this way. I can take you there. Skye: Great! Maybe he can tell us about that pterodactyl. (then Cap. Turbot comes in) Cap. Turbot: Excuse me, have any of you seen a winged creature with really big claws? Zuma: You mean a pterodactyl? Cap. Turbot: Yes! Skye: Well, only one today. Cap. Turbot: (looking through binoculars) Where? Where? Where?! Everest: It flew away. Cap. Turbot: Oh man! Ryder: Uh, what's going on here, Cap. Turbot? Cap. Turbot: Sorry. But I'm really anxious to see this prehistoric bird. So I gotta go! (they he leaves) Rubble: I thought pterodactyls were reptiles, not birds. Skye: They are, Rubble. Besides, the only prehistoric bird I know is the Archaeopterx. Ryder: That's right, Skye. Ace: Come on, everybody. This way. Ryder: I'll call the other pups. (meanwhile Chase and Marshall told everyone in Adventure Bay about what's going on at Centre Hall) Chase: (on megaphone) And that's the whole story. Alex: Wow! A real pterodactyl? Cool! Mayor Goodway: Well, thank you everybody. (everyone leaves) Marshall: Thanks, Mayor Goodway. Ryder calling on Pup Tags: Chase, Marshall. I need you and Rocky to meet us at Prof. Weston's lab. Chase: Okay. But, who's Prof. Weston? Ryder: Adventure's Bay's new nature researcher. He might be able to tell us something about the pterodactyl. Marshall: We're on our way, Ryder! (the scene changes Chase's Badge) (everyone enters the lab) Ace: Hi, Prof. Weston. Weston: Ah, Ace Sorensen. Good to see ya. You brought some friends. Ace: This is Ryder and the PAW Patrol, and my number 1 fan Skye. Skye: Hi. Weston: Nice to meet you all. Zuma: Prof. Weston, we were wondering if you can tell something about a pterodactyl. (the professor gasps) Weston: So you've seen it? Rubble: Yeah we did. Can you tell us something about it. Weston: Sure. (he gets a book about it) Weston: Here it is. You see, millions of years earlier, the mountain was home to many dinosaurs and pterodactyls, some of which evolved into man-like creatures. Everyone else: Man- like creatures? Zuma: That pterodactyl looked man-liked. Ryder: And it lives on Jake's Mountains? Weston: Yes, siree. Rocky: Wow! This is some mystery. Skye: Let's see here; a pterodactyl, Jake's Mountains was home to dinosaurs and man-like creatures. Maybe's there's something at the top of the mountain Jake was on. Ryder: Good thinking, Skye. I want you, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest to come with me. We're gonna see what's at the top of the mountain. Thanks, Prof. Weston. Weston: Anytime, Ryder. Good luck and be careful. (when they get to Amelia, she was completely wrecked) Skye: What happened to Amelia? Ace: I don't know. But look at this. Ryder: Claw marks. Chase: That pterodactyl must flew by and wrecked her. Ryder: Could be Chase. Come pups let's go check out the mountain. The rest of you help Ace fix Amelia. That includes you, Rocky. Rocky: You got it, Ryder! (It was getting dark and Ryder and the other pups made it the mountains) Ryder: This is it, pups. We've got to find Jake and see what's at the top of this mountain. Skye: Hey what's that up there? Zuma: What, Skye? Skye: There's something shining on that ledge. I'm gonna check it out. The rest of you wait here. Ryder: Be careful, Skye. (then Ace and the other pups come in) Ace: Hey, Ryder. We just wanted to tell you that it might take a while to fix Amelia. Ryder: That's okay, Ace. Cause we're gonna look for Jake. Rocky: Okay, Ryder. Marshall: Hey, what's Skye doing? Everest: She saw something shiny up on that ledge up there and is checking out what it is. Skye: Hey this weird. Heads up, Ryder! (She pushes that shiny thing down to the others. It was an oxygen tank) Chase: What is it, Ryder? Ryder: It's an oxygen tank. Ace: That's strange. Rocky: Yeah. What's an oxygen tank doing in the mountains? (The pterodactyl screeches) Ryder: (drops the tank) Skye, look out! (Skye on the ledge looks up and screams when she sees the pterodactyl. Then it picks her with it's huge claws) Skye: Help! Chase: Yikes! It's got her! (then the pterodactyl flies to the top of the mountain with Skye) Ace: It flew all the way to the top. Zuma: That terrible pterodactyl just took Skye away with him! Chase: Poor, Skye. Everest: That pterodactyl could of taken Jake up there too! Just like it did with Skye! Rubble: We've gotta save them! Ryder: Well come on pups, we've gotta start climbing the mountain. The rest of you, good luck fixing Amelia. Ace: Good luck and be careful. (scene changes Everest's badge) (it was dark already, and Ryder, Everest, Zuma, and Rubble were half way up the mountain) Everest: The air up here is getting thin. We might start feeling light headed. Zuma: It's funny. I feel like I'm seeing a mountain made of peanut butter. Rubble: And jelly? Zuma: Yeah, that too. (they reach another ledge of the mountain) Voice: Turn back. Turn back. Everest: Now I hear somebody saying, "Turn back". (they saw an old man on a ledge) Old man: Turn back. Turn back. Turn back... (then he mysteriously disappears) Rubble: Who was that? Zuma: I don't know. But was that a real vision or a "vision" vision? Everest: It doesn't matter, Zuma. Ryder: She's right. We can't turn back if we want to get to Jake and Skye. Besides, look. We're almost to the top. (scene changes and they finally reach the top) Ryder: We made it. Zuma: Wow! That wasn't so bad. Ryder: Well now that we're here, where do you think we'll find Skye and Jake? Rubble: Maybe trapped in some giant bird's nest! Everest: That's no bird's nest. (she was right. All they saw was a dinosaur fossil and some strange men in strange outfits. It looked like some sort of secret organization) Everest: What the heck is going on up here? Ryder: I don't know, but they have to have Jake and Skye up here somewhere. (they slide down a hill and hide behind wooden crates. Then the leaves of a tree start rustling) Rubble: I think there's something up in that tree, Ryder! (Ryder shines the flashlight in the tree and saw Cap. Turbot) Cap. Turbot: Hey, Ryder. Hey, pups. All: Huh? Ryder: Where are you doing up here, Cap. Turbot? Cap. Turbot: Can't you see? I'm finally going to see it! Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy! Everest: Do you know what's going on up here? Cap. Turbot: Not really. I was more focused on the pterodactyl. All: Oh. Zuma: Well how do you plan on seeing it if it's not here? Cap. Turbot: Well, Zuma; I plan on leering it with this mating call on this bird whistle. All: No!!! Ryder: Stop, wait! (but he blows the whistle and that sets off the siren alarm and lights) Worker: Trespassers have reached the perimeter! Ryder: Let's get out of here! (they run and then Cap. Turbot falls out out of the tree and runs the opposite way they did) (while hiding Rubble and the others slipped in spilled oil) Rubble: Whoa! This oil is very slippery!!! (they slide on the oil and then scream while tumbling down a hill. Then they crashed into a giant cage) Zuma: Skye! Everest: And Jake! (Skye and Jake we're trapped in the cage) Skye: (sighs) I thought you'd never find us up here. Jake was on the mountains when the pterodactyl grabbed him and locked him in here just like it did with me. Jake: Well now you're here, can you get us out? Ryder: Sure. If only I had a key. Rubble: Here, Ryder. (Rubble finds a hammer and a tent holder that Ryder can use to pick the lock) Ryder: Thanks, Rubble. (he starts picking the lock) Zuma: Hey, Jake. Who are those strange men up there. Jake: They're workers. And it's some sort of secret organization. Skye: It's top secret so that nobody can get caught. Ryder: (while picking the lock) That does sound weird. (then Ryder opens the cage and everyone cheers) Ryder: Come on, everybody. Let's get off of the mountain. Rubble: And we'd better do it now, look! (they see the pterodactyl and then a song from Harold and the Purple Crayon begins as chase music) (they all scream) Everest: Let's get out of here! Jake: This way! Singer: '''Don't reflect the heat out' Yonder in the jungle It's all rumble Tough And rough and jungle It's true (they climb on rocks) Long before the Bongo ''' '''Was beaten in the Congo Things we're high (they slide down the rock and landed in a bubbly mud puddle) So slippery sliden A fiery fountain Comes flying down and mountain A pterodactyl of wings Are free at last It's a prehistoric for a chrous It's a Blast from the past (they come to the edge of the mountain that goes down to the ground and grab trash can lids to slide down the mountain Skye, Zuma and Rubble were all on one) It's a jungle out there (they slide down the mountain) We are yonder to a dare They might crapple and crunch When they ask us to lunch (Skye and the boys slide off on a rock and loose their lid) It's a jungle out there (then they land on the pterodactyl. Skye was in the middle with her paws covering the pterodactyl's eyes) It's a jungle out there (Ryder and the others made it to the ground. But then they noticed the other pups on the pterodactyl. Then they follow it) A jungle out there (meanwhile, Ace and the other pups finished fixing Amelia. Then Chase noticed Skye and the other pups we're flying on the pterodactyl towards the beach. Then they leave Amelia to follow it just like Ryder and the rest) It is wet and it's wild It is green crocodile It's a jungle out there (then the pterodactyl slides along the beach as the pups hold on tight and it stops. Then the music ends) Skye: You guys, okay? Rubble: Yeah, we're fine. Zuma: Wow! That was dynamite flying! (Rubble touches the left wing) Rubble: Wait a minute. These wings feel like they're made of rubber. Skye and Zuma: Huh? (Zuma tears the right wing) Zuma: Rubble's right. There are metal like bone structures underneath the rubber to make it look like real wings. Skye: That's weird. (when she taps the back of the pterodactyl, it makes a clanging sound) Skye: Hey, what's this on the back? (she peels on the back off and reveals two oxygen tanks) Skye: Oxygen tanks like the one I found in the mountain. Rubble: Yeah. They must be used for breathing in the high altitudes. Skye: Are you boys thinking what I'm thinking? Zuma: Yeah. This is no pterodactyl. Rubble: Then what is it? Skye: It's probably someone in a costume. Come on. Let's see who it is. (then they all pull the head off, and the pterodactyl was really...) All: (gasps) Professor Weston ?!? Rubble: I don't believe it! Weston: You blasted pups! Why didn't you mind your own buisness? Zuma: Uh, technically this is our business. Skye: Yeah. And we're gonna tell Ryder when he gets here. Rubble: Hey, look! Here they come! Ryder: Zuma, Skye, Rubble! Jake: Are you guys okay? Skye: Yeah, we're fine. Zuma: But take a look at our... Pups: Pterodactyl! (All gasp) Marshall: It's Prof. Weston! Ace: You're the pterodactyl? Zuma: I'm afraid he is, Ace. Cap. Turbot: So all along this was just a costume? 3 pups: Mm hmm. (Cap. Turbot felt very dissapointed) Ace: But Professor, why did you do it? Skye: We can answer that. He did it to keep everybody off the mountain and away from his organization. Rocky: Organization? Ryder: We found a secret organization at the top of the mountains. Mayor Goodway: Organization? In Jake's Mountains? Jake: Yep. So whenever anyone's on the mountain, he would grab them and put them in that huge cage just like me and Skye. Everest: But there's one thing I still don't get. Ryder: What's that, Everest? Everest: What about that old man we saw in the mountains? Skye: What old man, Everest? Old Man: Perhaps I can answer that. (the man takes his mask off to show them who he really is) All: Whoa! Ryder: Who are you? Man: I'm Lieutenant Pierre. Adventure Bay's new lieutenant. Chase: You mean you're ''Lieutenant Pierre? I heard about you! Lieutenant: Yes. And you must Chase. And you must be the PAW Patrol. Chase: He knows my name! Mayor Goodway: I've told him all about you. Skye: But Lieutenant Pierre, why were you disguised as an old man? Lieutenant: To keep me undercover, Skye. But thanks to you all, Weston and his organization are out of business for good. Weston: And I wouldn't have succeeded too, if it weren't for you meddling pups! Ace: I can't believe it! I thought he was my friend! Cap. Turbot: Yeah! And this would've been an amazing discovery! Skye: Sorry, Ace. But it looks like he never was. Besides, you've got me and everyone else. Ace: Yeah, you're right Skye. Zuma: And Cap. Turbot, there are lots of amazing animals to discover in Adventure Bay. Just maybe not real dinosaurs. (Cap. Turbot agrees with him) Lieutenant: Well, where he's going, they're won't be anymore trouble. Ryder: Thanks, Lieutenant. Chase: Yeah, Thanks. Ryder: And remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Skye: Hey, Lieutenant Pierre, would you like to come to tomorrow's air show? Lieutenant: Why, I would be honored! (scene changes, Skye Badge) (it was the day of the air show and all the pups had they're gear on, even Everest. Ace and Skye performed they're loop de loops and then landed as everyone even Lieutenant Pierre clapped) Mayor Goodway: And now, after that terrible pterodactyl mystery I would like to sing this old song by Davy Jones. Skye: Really? Well, umm, can Zuma and Rubble sing it with me? Mayor Goodway: But of course! Both: Really? Rubble: Skye, you really want us to sing with you? Skye: Yeah. Because you two were such a big help yesterday. Zuma: Sure, Skye. (then they all go up to the microphone and the song began; I Can Make You Happy (Davy Jones)) Zuma: '''I know a place where I am going' And the place where I am going’s Just around the bend Skye: And you know There's a lot that I can show you And if you wanna go there I can get you in Rubble: "Happy" is the secret word And if you're happy it will get you through All: And I love you, ya know it's true And I can make you happy if ya love me too '''Zuma: '''I'll take you to the place where I'm going And the place where I'm going isn't far away Skye: Baby, if you want to get going Let your love start showin' And I'll take you today Rubble: The things that you see You've only been dreaming But I can make your dreams come true All: Cause I love you, ya know it's true And I can make you happy if you love me too All: I know a place where I am going And the place where I am going’s Just around the bend And you know There's a lot that I can show you And if you wanna go there I can get you in "Happy" is the secret word And if you're happy it will get you through And I love you, ya know it's true And I can make you happy if ya love me too (the song ends and everyone cheered) The End Note: That chase song is the first song from Harold and the purple crayon Blast From The Past.